


[Giroud/Lloris] Подмосковные Вечера

by ssalpaca



Series: Clairefontaine [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: 莫斯科郊外的晚上——除了打嘴仗和肢体接触之外什么也没有的夺冠之夜。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Clairefontaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967947





	[Giroud/Lloris] Подмосковные Вечера

**Side L**

回到酒店后，狂欢仍在继续。

洛里看着这帮精力旺盛的小伙子们从餐厅冲到游戏室，又一窝蜂地跑去疗养区，甚至跳进了泳池，喜悦洋溢在每一个人的脸上。

不可思议的夜晚。

现在他还是觉得像在做梦一样，直到肩膀上突然多了一份重量。

“我有点累了。”吉鲁从身后扑过来，搭在他肩上，“送我回去吧。”

进了房间，吉鲁就一头倒在床上。

“我还以为你会跟他们一起通宵。”洛里倒了杯水放在一旁。

“庆典是不会结束的，但我更想和你在一起。”吉鲁拍拍身边，示意他坐下。

洛里知道吉鲁感性的一面，尤其在这个特殊的时刻，大概是很需要倾诉的。他坐在床边，揉了揉吉鲁的头发，做好了倾听的准备。

吉鲁转过身，环住了他的腰。

“还记得我第一次去克莱枫丹，那时候你也在……”

“喜欢怀旧可是变老的表现。”洛里忍不住调侃。他试图掰开吉鲁的手，结果反而被搂的更紧了。

“别打岔，你就没有这种感慨吗？明明经历的比我还多。”

洛里垂下眼想了想，感慨自然是有的，只是太多的回忆如果一起涌上来的话，会让自己无所适从。

于是他摇摇头：“现在我只想单纯地享受这份胜利。”

“你不想说的话，那就听我说吧。”

吉鲁的手臂往后一拽，洛里重心不稳也倒在了床上。吉鲁趴在一旁笑着看他。

“有没有一种——小时候躺在草坪上的感觉？”

“嗯……如果有个天窗就好了。”洛里眨眨眼看着天花板，“而且这个‘草坪’太小，我都快掉下去了。”

他刚想坐起来，又被吉鲁一胳膊压了回去。

“没关系。”吉鲁握住他的手，“我抓着你呢。”

洛里放弃了抵抗。看在金杯的份上，躺着聊就躺着聊呗。

他听着吉鲁细数回忆，很多他以为已经淹没在时间里的事物又鲜活了起来，这让他也感染了一些怀念的情绪。

“Hugo。”吉鲁蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

洛里转过脸，正对上吉鲁笑得一脸温柔。

“我们已经在一起这么久了，尽管身边的人和事都变了很多，好在我们还是走到了今天。这两个月我过得很开心，纯粹地为了一个目标而努力，最终也得到了回报，无疑是非常美妙的。但更美妙的是，这是我们一起得到的。”

吉鲁投来的目光过于深情，洛里习惯性地移开了视线。

这种听起来带着几分告白意味的抒情很有吉鲁一贯的风格。这家伙时不时就会来一段感性大发的时刻，而今夜又是如此特别，说实话不管吉鲁做出什么事来，他都不会感到意外。

不过他认为自己还是有责任不让事态发展跑得太偏。

“是的，这是我们全体的功劳。”洛里试图把话题掰正一点，“作为一个整体，每个人都是不可或缺的；正因为大家都抱有为团队牺牲的觉悟，才能一直……”

“Hugo——”吉鲁捧住他的脸，把他转了回来，“你知道我不想听这种官腔的话。”

洛里还是不得不对上了吉鲁的眼神。他在那双蓝眼睛里看见了自己的身影，同时也嗅到了些许不寻常的气息。

“我们明天就要回去了。”吉鲁说道。

“对，明天还有很多安排……”洛里还在为掰回话题而努力，然而吉鲁还是没让他把话说完。

“这是我们呆在这儿的最后一个晚上。你不想再留下一些……更特别的回忆吗？”

洛里苦笑着摇头：“我想今晚已经令我终身难忘了，各种意义上都是。”

“但是我想——我想留下只属于我们两个人的回忆。”

当吉鲁挡在了他和天花板之间，洛里才终于明白了吉鲁的意图。他的大脑有一瞬间的空白，直到吉鲁的手掌抚上他的腰，他才回过神来抓住了那只手。

吉鲁有些诧异地看着他。

“Ollie，”洛里尽量平静地开口，“我们是朋友吗？”

吉鲁被他问得一愣：“是啊。”

他知道吉鲁的身边一直有很多人，这家伙总是能很快地和所有人打成一片。无论过去还是现在，他从未觉得自己会是特别的那一个。

但对他而言，吉鲁大概是特别的，所以他才会格外谨慎。

“所以你就是这么对待朋友的？”他换上轻松的语气。

吉鲁皱起眉：“Hugo，你在装傻。你知道我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你。”说出这句话之后洛里觉得坦然了许多，“无论作为朋友或是队友。”

“你这是狡辩……”吉鲁像是被他气笑了，无奈地摇了摇头。

他知道拒绝吉鲁是一个多么艰难的决定，但依然会毫不犹豫地选择拒绝。

“我知道今晚大家都很高兴，甚至有些疯狂，但我不希望因为一时冲动而发生什么令人后悔的事。刚才的事就当做没发生过，你需要宣泄，而我刚好在这里，仅此而已。”

洛里看着吉鲁的脸色沉了下去。

“现在我可以起来了吗？”

吉鲁坐起身叹了口气：“我还真是说不过你。”

“你先好好冷静一下吧。”洛里起身准备离开的时候又被拉住了。

“真的不考虑留下来陪陪我？”

“我可不想留在你房间里过夜。”或者说他只想尽快离开这个房间。

“我们不是朋友嘛……”吉鲁可怜巴巴地看着他。

“……所以？”

“朋友之间亲一下总是可以的吧？”吉鲁眨眨眼。

“朋友可以，你不行。”

“为什么！”

“因为——你是‘特别的’啊。”洛里用微笑掩饰着这个真实的谎言。

“……你对‘特别’的待遇还真是特别啊。”吉鲁唏嘘着还是不肯放手，“那晚安吻呢？”

“…………你是小孩子吗？”洛里开始觉得头疼了，“没有。”

终于回到自己的房间，洛里靠在门上长出了一口气。

吉鲁的突然袭击差点让他措手不及。

他似乎是在期待着什么，同时也抗拒着什么。他知道这很矛盾，这种乱糟糟的心情让他感到格外疲惫。而且今天发生的事太多，他已经不想再去思考这些问题。

洛里扶着额头走进了浴室，他现在只想安静地度过这个不平静的夜晚。

**Side G**

洛里对“朋友”的界定很奇怪。

在吉鲁看来，他们之间的很多行为都已经超出了朋友的范畴。而当他理所当然地以为能再进一步的时候，洛里却又死咬着朋友的界限不肯松口。

如果洛里是刻意保持这种若即若离的态度倒也罢了，问题在于这家伙完全是无意识的。平常跟队友之间搂搂抱抱撒个娇什么的本来就是来者不拒，要是他跟别人也是这种相处模式，对方再抱有什么想法的话——简直是太可怕了。

吉鲁从浴室出来之后，还是对刚才的事耿耿于怀。自己一定是被洛里的“队长言论”说蒙了，才会这么轻易地放他回去。

不甘心的吉鲁决定去扳回一城。

“有事吗？”

洛里穿着浴袍，头上还顶着毛巾，看起来不太高兴。

“我忘带房卡了。”吉鲁没撒谎，他裹着浴巾就跑了出来，真的没拿房卡。

“……那你应该去找前台。”

吉鲁委屈地眨眨眼：“你忍心让我这个样子去找前台？”

洛里无奈地叹了口气：“先进来吧。”

吉鲁带上房门，刚想开口就打了个喷嚏，的确是有点冷。

洛里从衣柜里拿出另一件浴袍扔给他：“你先将就一下，等会再给你找衣服。”

就在洛里擦头发的时候，又有人敲门。

吉鲁没多想就去开门，洛里喊了一声“等——”，可是已经来不及了。

从门缝里先伸出了一副手套，是洛里的。

“Hugo~ 你看我找到了什么~”

随着奇怪的音调一起钻进来的，是格里兹曼的脑袋。

格里兹曼看见吉鲁之后皱了皱眉，又退回门口看了一眼门上的画像：“怎么是你？”

“呃……”

吉鲁还没来得及回答，格里兹曼已经迅速地上下打量了他一番，又伸着脖子瞅了瞅他身后的洛里，露出了意味深长的笑容。

“那我不打扰了，你们继续。喏，这个给你。”

吉鲁接过手套，目送着格里兹曼坏笑着关上了房门。门外又传来了声音：

“谁在队长屋里？我也要看！”

“没谁，走啦。”

“我就看一眼……”

“走啦走啦。”

吉鲁回头看了一眼洛里，果然是一副很头疼的样子。

“Antoine是个好孩子，他不会乱说的。”吉鲁试图安慰一下洛里。

“可我还听见Lucas的声音了。”

“没关系，他什么也没看见。”

洛里瞪了他一眼，又看了看他身上衣冠不整的浴袍，叹息着转向衣柜。

“我还是先给你找身衣服吧。”

吉鲁撇撇嘴：“在更衣室都看过那么多回了，还在意穿什么？”

“更衣室又不止两个人……”

吉鲁从这句话里听出了机会，他走过去堵住了衣柜门。

“我可以理解为，你是对我们两个人的独处有所期待吗？”

洛里抬眼看着他，波澜不惊：“没有，你误会了。”

“没关系，我有。”

吉鲁把洛里困在自己的臂弯里。

“我一直觉得我们很合拍，如果再加深一下了解，你会发现我们更契合——”

“Ollie，别闹了。”

“我是认真的。”吉鲁抬起洛里的下巴，“我是否可以……”

“不行。”洛里还是一副倔强的眼神，毫不客气地打掉了他的手。

“好吧，那我不问了。”

吉鲁按住洛里的肩膀，进一步靠近。他看见那双褐色的眼里闪过一丝惊慌，但他还想看到更多。

就在他的嘴唇即将触碰到目标的时候——

“……Ollie！”洛里近乎是吼了出来。

吉鲁愣了一下，洛里挣开了他的手，一把揪住他的衣领。

“不要再挑战我作为一个男人的忍耐力。”

洛里应该是真的生气了，私下里他从未见过洛里这么激烈的反应。

吉鲁被推开之后还在思索着刚才那句话的含义，就像洛里眼中闪烁的情绪，他也没有看懂。不只是愤怒，还有一些更为复杂的东西。

虽说不顾洛里的反应直接硬上也不是不可以，但他总觉得如果再上前一步，洛里好像就会哭出来似的——这不是他想要的结果。

“Hugo，我——”

“穿上衣服之前不要跟我说话。”

洛里直接把衣服扔到了他脸上。

“Hugo，有点紧。”吉鲁揪了揪衣领，“裤子也是……”

已经换好衣服的洛里同时也换上了极其礼貌的微笑：“你需要我现在就打电话给前台吗？”

“……不用了。”吉鲁想给自己找个台阶，“那，能不能，再聊一会儿？”

洛里点点头，似乎对这个提议还算满意。

“你喝点什么？”

“柠檬水，谢了。”

吉鲁不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，只知道天还没亮就被洛里叫醒并送回了房间。

他躺在床上，抱着枕头，对着天花板，欲哭无泪。

算了，也不急于这一刻，反正等回伦敦也还有的是时间。

他只好这样安慰自己。

回到伦敦后，吉鲁给科斯切尔尼打了个电话。在隐去时间地点人物的前提下，讲述了自己在莫斯科最后一夜的遭遇。

然而对方听完后，不仅没有丝毫的惊讶或同情，反应也是异常平静。

「以你兴奋起来见人就啃的习性，Hugo信你才鬼。」

吉鲁想了想：“我刚才把名字说出来了？”

科斯切尔尼发出一声叹息：「还会有别人吗？我又不是刚认识你们两个。」

“那你说说我怎么就不可信了。”

「你也知道自己的花边新闻有多夸张，同在伦敦他会看不见？搞不好早就拿个小本都给你记下来了。」

“……不至于吧。”吉鲁莫名感到心虚，记在本上这种事洛里好像还真能干出来。

「真要是记下来起码说明他心里还有你。」

“他在俱乐部勾搭小年轻我也没说什么啊。”吉鲁嘟囔了一句。

「那是因为你没资格。我劝你还是尽早接受‘只是把你当朋友’的现实吧。」

“……你就不能给我留点希望吗？”

「希望越大失望越大。而且——」科斯切尔尼顿了顿，「是谁给了你‘在Hugo心中，你会比我更靠前’的自信？」

吉鲁开始反思自己为什么要打这个电话挨这盆冷水。

「不过也还有另一种可能，要听吗？」

吉鲁又竖起了耳朵。

「如果说，他是因为觉得你‘只是逢场作戏’才拒绝的话，那可能其实他希望的是一种更为长久、稳定的关系。当然，只是有可能而已。」

吉鲁欣然接受了这种可能。

“我觉得你分析的很对，就好像你也有亲身经历一样。”吉鲁一摸下巴，忍不住开起玩笑，“难不成你也对我——”

「哈哈哈哈滚。」科斯切尔尼的声音倒是充满笑意，「祝你这个赛季都摸不到意中人的床边。」

真够狠的。

吉鲁举着被挂断的手机愣了两秒，才想起自己本来是要约他去喝酒的。

而此时的洛里已经连打了好几个喷嚏。

fin.


End file.
